Bittersweet
by KelsieLorraine
Summary: Edward was a monster, feeding off those weaker then him. The Cullen's were a broken family, confused at how they got there. Bella was broken...How, in 4 months time, did everything you know and loved disappear? Dark fanfic. *Lemons* On Permanent Hiatus.
1. Just the Beginning

**Warning in advanced, characters ARE OCC!**

**Things may get a bit confusing, if you have a question, ask me. If you "read in between the lines" you may understand it. Pay close attention.**

**Edward**

_**Broken**__, she has her arms twisted, is pointing at me. I'll stand but I ain't coming, over as she spoke with a voice that __**struck**__ at the sky. She said "come on over __**bittersweet**__ I'll wrap you in my arms," and she said "let me sign," "Let me sign" _

"_**Let me sign"**_

_Gone…gone…__**he was gone…**_

He moved like the wind, quiet and fast, hunting his prey. Her pulse was strong and her heart beat was loud…that made him smile, his sharp teeth shinning in the darkness.

"Hello," she whispered breathless.

_Oh God, please protect me, please keep me safe until-_

"God won't protect you now, you're a lost cause," He whispered, close enough to touch her.

"Please, leave me alone."

"As you wish," He whispered in her ear, his cold breath blowing in her ear. She shivered.

"Really?" Her voice was shaky…her heartbeat slowed a little. A **little…**

"I love how you _humans,_" he spat the word, "Fall for my lies so easily. Don't worry _darling_, your not the only one." He was lying…he was not going to leave…so she ran…

Her sobs broke free as she ran…

tried to run…

_My favorite part…I love when they run._ He though sadistically as he moved through the trees, fast and quiet, like the wind.

_Through the trees…over the bushes…_

_**He WOULD have her…**_

_Oh God…_

_Please help me…_

_Protect me…_

_Please God…_

**God won't help you now…he won't help you ever my **_**sweet.**_

She couldn't see anything…the cold wind burned her eyes as she ran. _Please help me…_Her heart pounded fast…hard, as if any second it would explode. Her chest was tight, it hurt to breathe. _I…can't…breathe._

**I'm waiting for you my **_**sweet.**_** Come to me…**

He was there, right in front of her, waiting. She couldn't see until it was too late. Her tiny body collided with his hard cold one. She felt her bones breaking…_Is this how it's suppose to end?_

_Why?_

"Ah!" she cried out, hitting the ground. The pain was all over, excruciating. He kneeled down in front of her. _Oh God…please help me…_ He smiled, his pale white hands gripping her neck tightly. "God won't help you when your dying at the hands of something he didn't create!" He hissed, twitching his wrist, and breaking every bone in her neck.

His tongue darted out, licking the tears from her cheek.

**Delicious **

He sunk his teeth into her flesh…draining her dry. But it wasn't enough. He has been suppressing his needs, his lust, for to long. He needed more…he need better…he needed **her.**

_Predator vs. Prey…_

He was the predator, she was his prey, and he could wait no longer to have her.

**Alice**

"_You don't know how long I've waited __**for you**__."_

**I'm still waiting…waiting for you…**

"_And so the lion __**fell in love **__with the lamb." _

"_What a __**stupid**__ lamb." _

"_What a __**sick, masochistic **__lion." _

**I'm still in love with you…always will be.**

"_Can you believe, after everything I put you through, __**I love you**__?"_

"_Yes,"_

She flipped through her visions, a smile gracing her lips. _How did things get so bad?_

_We use to be a family…didn't we?_

Her eyes were sad…memories were good, but not when you remember that it is all in the past. Things will never be like that…**ever** again.

_Why?_

_Why not?_

Her memories were cut short by a vision…

"_I've missed you, __**my love**__," The hunter said, his blood red eyes almost glowing with lust and hunger._

"_You're eyes, there different," She whimpered, backing away from him._

"_Don't you like them?" He smiled closing in on her_

"_What happened to you?"_

"_**You**__."_

_And he pressed his lips against her neck._

"CARLISLE!" She screamed, panicked. With in seconds, they were all in front of her. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper…

Her emotions were everywhere, her tiny form shaking from the vision. Jasper tried to calm her, but her attack was to much. Her face was buried in his chest, sobs racking through her body.

"He's decided to go back, he's going after her…" She whimpered.

"Carlisle, we need to do something, we need stop him," Rosalie said.

"I know," He sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Emmett asked.

"What can we do?" Carlisle voice was hopeless. He knew they couldn't stop him.

"Anything," Esme whispered, taking Carlisle's hand in her smaller ones.

"He's one of us Esme, James was different, he was after Bella. We had to stop him."

"What makes him so different from James anymore?" Rosalie hissed. "James killed human, he kills humans, James was after Bella, and now he is after Bella. What makes them so different now?"

"He use to be like us, and he can change. He just needs our help!" Carlisle yelled.

Carlisle never yells.** Never**.

"Before or after he kills Bella?" Rosalie snapped.

"Whatever we do, we need to protect her. Bella doesn't deserve this," Esme settled.

"How could things get this bad? I mean what happened to us?" Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair.

_**How**__ could this happen to us?_

_**How**__ did this happen to us?_

_**How?**_

_To us…to us_

**To him**_…how…why…_

The room was silent. Carlisle paced, Rosalie seethed, Emmett stared, Esme worried, Alice shook, Jasper calmed. Something had to be done…anything…_everything._

"Well Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know Rosalie, I don't know what to do."

"We can start by heading back to Forks, even if its just to protect her," Esme suggested.

"Okay…we'll head back to Forks…"

And it was settled. She needed their help…she needed their protection…

**Bella**

Things were the same as yesterday…and the day before, and the day before, and the day before…Her alarm went off at 6:30, it was raining, her head **hurt**, her heart was **pounding**, the **nightmare** was even worse then before.

Wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a old blue sweater, she headed downstairs. Charlie was there…like always…

"Bella, we need to talk," He said.

When starting a conversation, never use these four words. .. It never turns out good…**ever.**

"About what?" She mumbled picking at the pop tart she grabbed.

"About this depression faze your going through. It's not healthy honey. I think…maybe you should see a shrink…or move to Jacksonville."

She just stared at him…not fully comprehending what he said.

"I…I got to go."

She jumped up, without waiting for a reply. Sitting in her truck, she knew today would be a bad day.

No one looked when she arrived at school…after _they_ left her friends tried to help her, but she was unresponsive.

_unresponsive…_

_unresponsive…_

_**unresponsive…**_

After awhile they stopped trying…stopped looking…just **stopped**.

Her classes dragged on…English…History…Math…school…_why does school even exist?_

_Why? Why does anything exist?_

_Family?_

_Friends?_

_Love?_

_**Love**__…it doesn't exist. Not anymore…not ever again._

_So tired…sleep…sleep forever. Nightmares…can't sleep. Too scared._

_Why?_

_No, not why…how?_

_How can I make the __**pain**__ go away? I made him a promise…why should I keep it? I'm just hurting Charlie and Renee…day after day…week after week…month after month._

_Why continue? How can I?_

"_It'll be as I never existed."_

_**Never existed…**_

_But you did exist…and I know it. I remember it…I remember you…you left me, forgot about me…but I remember me. Not a day goes by that I don't remember you…_

_**I'll never forget…**_

_**Never…**_

Drive home…complete homework…cook supper…shower…brush teeth…lay in bed…have nightmare…die a little more inside. Wake up and start over again…

It was _**bittersweet.**_

_I'm sick of this…sick of hurting…I want it to go away…disappear…_

_**disappear…**_

She didn't sleep that night, she just stared out her window…it was raining…

The numbers glowing from her alarm clock read 1:28 a.m. It was time to do something about the pain…anything…

She ran downstairs, in her pajamas, no shoes, no jacket, no anything. She threw the front door open, the doorknob going through the wall. Chief Swan was awake…

_**Broken**__ she has her arms __**twisted **_

_Can anyone help me?_

She stood in her front yard, in the pour rain. Her salty tears mixing with the ice cold water. _Kill me now…please._

"Bella!" Charlie yelled.

_Is pointing at __**me**__ I'll stand, but I ain't __**coming**__ over as she _

_No, just leave me alone…I want to leave this place…disappear…_

_It'll be as I never existed…_

_Never existed…_

_Even though I do…_

_Let me fly away Charlie…leave this place. Maybe I'll be __**happy**__…_

_**Maybe**__…_

_That __**struck**__ at the sky She said, "come on over __**Bittersweet **__I'll wrap you in my arms" _

"Bella! What are you doing!" Charlie screamed, shaking her. "Are you trying to kill yourself! You going to get pneumonia!"

"Just leave me alone Charlie!" She whimpered.

"No, your gonna get sick. You can die by staying out here Bella!"

"I know…let me!"

_And She said, "Let me sign" "Let me sign"_

There it was…the truth of it all…

_Just let me die Charlie…let me fly free…and maybe I'll be happy…_

_**Maybe…**_


	2. I'm back, my love

**Bella**

"_Isabella Swan tried to __**kill**__ herself last …" _

"_**Admitted**__ to Forks __**Sanitarium**__ for treatment…"_

"_Her father had to __**drag **__her in…"_

_**Why **__didn't you just let me __**die?**_ They had her strapped to a bed, to prevent her from hurting herself…she stared at the ceiling, the only thing she could do. They stuck needles in her, told her it would make her feel better, calm her, help her sleep…they **lied.**

**lied…**_**lied…**_

_Why did they lie, why didn't they just let me die…I could have been happy…__**maybe**_

"Your mother is catching the next flight up here," Charlie explained.

_I hope I'm not here anymore, by the time she arrives…_

"Bella, what happened to you?"

_It'll be as I never existed…__**never existed…**_

She was fighting off sleep with every ounce of power she had…she couldn't sleep, the nightmare would come back…

"_You…don't…want…me?_

"_**No."**_

It really isn't a nightmare anymore, when it haunts you during the day as well…Charlie left the room, left her alone…in the dark…

_Alone…always alone…darkness…broken…__**bittersweet**__…_

She wasn't alone though. He was there, hiding, watching her in pain, smiling.

_Stupid Human…__**my**__ stupid human…_

He was so close to her, he could smell her blood pulsing through her body…it was _his_ blood…she was _his_ pathetic human…

_How much I want you darling…_

He was waiting for the right moment…he wanted to enjoy himself…

He would be there, when everyone else left…to clam what is rightfully his…just wait…

**Alice**

"Can we go any faster?" Alice asked nervous. Flashes of the future kept hitting her like a tone of rocks. None of them were good…not for Bella…or Edward…or any of them…

"I'm trying Alice, if I go any faster, my foot will go through the door and we'll be Flintstoning our asses," Jasper sighed.

Alice sunk down in her seat…scared…scared for them…for her…for him…She had to face the facts…no matter how hard any of them try…it will be too late…they would lose against him.

_I__ wish I could cry…crying always made me feel better…_

We wish for a lot of things…researches say that a human makes a wish 798,000 times before they die…or just give up…knowing that it will never come true…

_So why try? Why waste your breathe?_

_I wish for a lot of things…_

_I wish I was human…_

_I wish Edward was better…_

_I wish we would be able to save Bella…_

_I wish…_

_I wish…_

_I __**wish…**_

_But it doesn't work…it __**never**__ works…so why try?_

Alice rested her forehead against the cold widow…but she couldn't feel the cold…

"Alice?" Jasper asked taking her hand.

"Hmm?"

"Be honest okay?"

"Okay."

"Are we too late…to stop Edward, I mean?"

"Yes…"

_Yes_

_Yes_

_**Yes…**__were too late…we've always been too late._

**Edward**

_You smell so good, my sweet…_He watched her, from the corner of the dark room. Waiting for the right moment…_kill…kill…__**kill**_

_I __**will**__ have you sweetheart…an no one can stop me…_

"Chief Swan? Can I speak with you?" Dr. Fields asked.

_Perfect…absolutely fucking perfect._

"Sure, Bella will you be okay?"

The response he got was her turning to look at him, the same broken expression on her face as last night…

_Broken…so broken…broken because on me…_

Chief Swan walked out of the room with the doctor, no clue at what was to happen if he left his daughter alone…_not alone….I'm here…always here…__**for you**__ my sweet…_

As soon as the door was shut, he was at her bedside.

"I've missed you, my love," He hissed.

"Edward?"

"Who else would it be love?"

"Your back, you came back!" She wanted to cry…she was so happy…

_Oh…you'll be crying…crying from pain…_

"I came back…for _you_…I need you love."

"I've missed you," She whimpered.

_I wish I could say the same…_

Edward quickly released her from her binds…

"Come with me Bella," He whispered offering her his hand. She took his hand hesitantly. Within a second, she was on his back through the window, and flying past trees.

She whimpered, still afraid of hitting a tree.

It didn't take them long. About 10 minutes and she was in his room…on his bed. _When did he get a bed?_

"I've missed you so much my love," His voice was husky, his eyes filled with lust. He crawled on the bed, like a predator about to attack his prey.

"Edward," she whimpered.

"Shh…don't speak…just enjoy."

His lips connected with hers, in a feverish kiss. His lips moved urgently, as if his time was running out…or hers…the kiss was different from the kisses they shared before…those were safe and careful…these were dangerous…not like Edward.

"What I want to do to you love," He whispered pushing her backwards. "Apart of me wants to fuck you until you cry out in pleasure and in pain…another part of me wants to kill you. Drink your blood like the finest wine."

"Edward, what happened to you?"

"I've denied myself for too long my love."

He pulled back and smiled at her, flashing her his teethe. That's when she noticed…his eyes were red…blood red.

"Edward, your eyes…"

"Shh…"

His hands went under her shirt, grasping her breast hard.

"I want you in so many ways…it's amazing how one creature can tempt me like you can…I may just keep you around. Play with you for a while first…"

He ripped her shirt off, revealing her chest to him. His eyes turned black as he took in the sight of her. So innocent…so pure…it made him smile knowing that he would take that away…whether she was willing or not.

His head descended toward her chest. He took her right nipple in her mouth. Her back arched, her center pressing into his erection.

"Bella," He growled. "I **will** have you!"

His hands began pulling her pants off…

_I can't wait…can wait…won't wait…_

_I need this…always needed this…no one will stop me…can stop me…_

He stared down at her nude body…untouched and pure…so pure…

"Edward please," she whimpered.

"Please what Bella?"

"Don't."

"Don't? Don't!" He hissed crawling up her body. His lips were at her ear. "I know you want this Isabella. I can smell it. Don't _**fucking**_ lie to me."

He rammed two fingers into her, preparing her.

"AH!" she cried out in pleasure and pain…

He release his erection, ready to take her…make her _his_…his toy…

Pulling his fingers from her, he didn't give her a chance to reply…he thrust into her hard and fast. Tears came to her eyes and he fucked her painfully.

"Edward, stop…it hurts!" She cried.

But her didn't stop, he continued…harder…faster…fulfilling his needs…part of them…

Her pain went away as he continue…replaced with pleasure…

_You feel__ so good love…so tight…your so pure and I ripped that away from you…_

An orgasm hit her hard, she clenched around him, sending him over the edge as well. Pulling out of her, he rolled to the side and pulled her into his chest.

"Shh love," He soothed her as sobs racked through her body. He kept her close to him…rubbing her back…calming her…but not regretting it…any of it…she was his now…only his.

**What do you think? This is actually my first story that I don't have planned out…I am just letting it roll and seeing where it goes.**


	3. Failed Attempt

**Bella**

_Bruised…__**broken**__…battered…_

Bella looked at herself in Edward's bathroom mirror. Her hair was dead, no bounce in it what so ever. There were bruises on her body, cause by Edward last night.

There were purple circles under her eyes, from the lack of sleep she's been getting.

_Disgusting…_She thought turning away from the mirror, not being able to look any longer.

He was there…staring at her. He could see the look of disgust on her face…and that angered him.

In the blink of an eye he was behind her, forcing her to look at herself.

"Do you think your ugly love?" He hissed, his pale white hands holding her neck tightly.

"I can see the look on your face. I know what you think…"

She tried to turn away, but he wasn't having that. He turned her and slammed her into the wall…hard.

"Don't ever fucking think you are anything less then beautiful Isabella!" He hissed.

"Edward…" She whimpered. He let go…backing towards the door.

"Take your shower love…I'll be waiting."

The hot water hit her skin, easing her pain.

_What's happening? What happened to him? _She thought.

This Edward, he was not her Edward. Her Edward was gentle and loving, not forceful and…**evil.**

She took her time in the shower, not wanting to face _him_.

She washed her face, her hair, her body. Wincing every time she moved. She turned the shower off and opened the door…he was there.

He wrapped her in a towel and picked her up out of the shower. He carried her to his bad and laid her down before getting on top of her and burring his face in the crook of her neck.

"You smell delicious love. I want you so bad right now."

Bella could feel his teeth on her neck. "Edward, what are you doing?" She asked shakily.

He pulled back and was about to reply when they heard the door downstairs burst open.

"Get dressed," He growled getting off her and walking out the room.

**Alice**

Edward stood at the top of the stairs, his eyes blood red and his face angry. _Oh God, where is she?_

"Family," He hissed descending down the stairs.

"Edward? What has happened to you?" Carlisle asked.

"Me? Oh nothing, I am absolutely fucking perfect. What about you _father?_" He spat.

"Edward, where's Bella?" Esme asked.

"Bella? She's up stairs getting dressed. Why do you care?"

"Edward, have you hurt Bella in any way possible?" Carlisle asked.

"Why would I do that?" He growled.

"Edward?" Came a timid whisper from upstairs.

Bella stood at the top of the stairs, her entire form shaking. Edward was by her in a second. His arm wrapped around her protectively…no not protectively, **possessively**…

"Edward, just take it easy. Your out of control Edward, you could hurt her."

Edward pulled Bella into his chest…hard, causing her to wince in pain. "I would never!" He growled.

Never…_never…__**never…**_

"_It'll be as I __**never**__ existed…"_

_I wish you did exist._

Edward turned sharply and dragged Bella back to his room.

"Carlisle, we need to do something!" Rosalie hissed.

"Right now, we need to play it cool. If we meddle he'll snap and possibly hurt Bella. Go to your room, watch TV, play video games, anything but do not confront Edward before checking with me first." Carlisle voice was filled with authority, authority no one dared question…except Rosalie…

**Edward**

He pushed Bella against his door, his lips attacking her neck in cold kisses…

**cold**

He needed her…for now…he wanted her…right now…but not for long.

"Bella," He growled grinding his erection against her core.

His touch was possessive…his kisses were possessive…he was possessive

**possessive**

He threw her on the bed, not even trying to be gentle, and climbed on top of her.

"I am going to _fuck_ you so hard, you won't be able to walk when I'm done."

_I can barely walk now…_

It was dark when she woke up. She sat up, wincing. Everything hurt…

She looked around the room, noticing Edward wasn't there. She was thankful.

She laid back down, wanting to be asleep when he returned. Sleep was close to taking over when she heard the door open and close quickly. Her eyes snapped open as she felt someone sit on the bed.

_Oh God…please protect me…_

"Bella?" the female voice whispered.

"Rosalie?" She whispered in disbelief sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you. Get dressed, hurry. We are going to get you out of here."

Bella complied dressing herself quickly. Rosalie open the bedroom door and looked before walking out.

Quietly, the snuck down to the second floor, where Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were waiting.

"You are going to leave with Alice and Jasper. They are going to drive as far as they can before leaving you with a car Edward won't recognize and enough money for you live off of," Rosalie explained.

"What are you going to tell Edward?"

"We'll lead him in the opposite direction from where you are going."

"That plan might work, if I didn't hear everything," Edward said standing behind them.

Rosalie lunged at him, but her was faster. He had her pinned to the wall. Emmett tried to pry him away, but Edward sent him flying to the wall.

_I have to do something,_ Bella thought. She ran over to Rosalie and Edward and tried to pull on Edward arm, trying to stop him.

Her attempts made Edward want to laugh and pissed him off. He pushed her away, a little too hard.

She flipped over the stairwell and landed on the first floor.

The scent of her blood distracted Edward for a second, giving Rosalie and advantage. She hit Edward, sending him flying. She was on the first floor in a second. Alice and Jasper were already there, trying to stop the bleeding.

"CARLISLE!" Alice yelled.

**Reviews Now-38**

**Review till update-78**

**That is 30, I have 46 people with me on story alert. please review!**


	4. Fiancé

Pain…make it stop…it hurts…so much…please make it stop…

Jasper grasp his head trying to sooth the pain from the emotions coming from Edward, who was currently pacing the waiting room.

Anger…

Fear…

Sadness…

Helplessness…

So may emotions…so many…

Edward was angry…he was very angry. He wanted nothing more then to punch the nearest wall.

_What is taking them so long?_

Edward didn't see the incident as his fault, but the others for trying to get her away from him.

Time seemed endless…they've been in the waiting room for more then 12 hours with no news…

"Edward, honey, sit down," Esme said.

"_Don't_ call me honey!" He hissed.

"You have no right to snap at Esme! It's not her fault!" Rosalie hissed.

"It's not mine either," Edward growled.

"Yeah, okay," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?"

"Edward, don't-" Esme began, but was cut off.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Bella's awake."

Those two words made Edward freeze. He turned to see Carlisle standing there covered in blood…her blood.

"Can I see her?" He asked, the tone of his voice sounded as if he were demanding it rather then asking.

"Yes, but we need to talk first."

Carlisle and Edward began walking towards the room Bella was resting in.

"What is it Carlisle?"

"She doesn't remember anything. At all."

"Anything?"

"No. Edward, if you really love her, you'll leave her alone. She can finally have the human life, without us. She doesn't remember, she never will."

They stopped in front of the hospital room door. Edward turned to Carlisle, his eyes hostile.

"_Never,"_ he hissed.

Never…

Never…

**Never…**

Edward entered the room sharply and slammed the door behind him, making sure to lock it, before taking the seat next to Bella's bed. She watched him as he sat down, confused at who he was.

"Hello sweetheart," Edward said.

"Hi?" Bella replied.

"You don't remember me do you?" Edward's eyes dropped, as if he were sad. But he wasn't…he was only faking…

"No, I'm sorry." She didn't even know him, but she felt guilty for hurting him.

"It's alright. I'm Edward Cullen, I am you fiancé."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I can't believe I don't remember, what is-" She was on the verge of tears when Edward interrupted her.

"Shh…love. It's not your fault. I'm sure your memories will come flying back faster then lightening."

"Can you help me?"

"Of course." His smile was sadistic as he got in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her small body.

There is nothing wrong with lying…especially if they never find out.

**I know it's short, but it is a filler chapter. Next Chapter will take place 2 weeks after the hospital. Bella will already be home and I will let you know the lies Edward tells her.**


	5. Unexpected Guest

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been taking my time and working on the story plots. I am also writing a new fanfic, plus my friend and I are writing a book !**

_Home? What is home? Should home feel like this? Cold and lonely…even if your not alone? Why does it feel like that?_

Isabella Swan was released from the hospital a week after she was admitted. She returned home with her "family."

_Their not my family…he's not my family…they left me…__**he **__left me…_

That was a thought in her head just a few short weeks before…now she can't even remember who she is. She laid on Edward's bed, or as he says, _their_ bed, wrapped in Edward's arms…

_**Trapped **__in Edward's arms…_

The TV was on and Steel Magnolias was playing. Edward was absentmindedly(is that a word?) playing with her hair, staring intently at her face, as she watched the movie.

"Edward?" She whispered staring up at him.

"Yes my love," _my love…HA as if._

"Will you tell me a story?" _A story?_

"Why kind of story?"

"I don't know…of how we met maybe? Or something about myself. Something to help me remember?"

"Not tonight love, your tired."

"But-"

"I said no tonight!" He growled. Bella flinched back, tears coming to her eyes. "Dammit, if you would just listen the first time then I wouldn't loose my temper. Okay?" He said, his voice softer now. Bella shook her head before resting it back on Edward's chest.

* * *

Alice sat in the living room with the rest of the family. Jasper held her close as she silently sobbed for Bella. Things were even more complicated now that Bella has no memories, and Edward lied to her. Whatever he tells her, she'll probably believe.

_I just wish she would remember…_

Jasper tightened his grip in Alice, trying to calm her down. Her small form began to tremble as he sobs became more powerful.

The entire family could hear them upstairs. Bella's breathing became even shortly after Edward denied telling her stories about her. She was asleep…thankfully. They could also hear Edward getting off the bed and walking out the room.

_Here he comes…_

Edward walked through the living room, completely ignoring us. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed something out of the refrigerator for Bella. When he walked back through, Carlisle stopped him.

"Um…Edward, can we talk real quick," Carlisle said almost nervously.

_It's like he's afraid…_

Edward rolled his eyes and glared at Carlisle. "What?" He spat.

"I just wanted to know how Bella is doing. Does she remember anything?"

"She's fine, and no she doesn't." He snapped before storming back up to his room. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the front door.

* * *

Edward held Bella close as she slept peacefully. _The only peace she will ever have again. _He stared down at her face, the bruises and cuts still visible from the fall. He stuck his face in her hair and smelled her unique scent.

_So tempting…._

_So very __**tempting**__…_

_Just on bight…_He thought to himself. _I can suck the venom out along with some blood, it will only hurt for a moment._

His teeth were on her neck then, her eyes were open, feeling what he was about to do, and then…there was a knock on the door.

A scent hit his nose and he growled.

"Hello Chief Swan," He heard Alice greet cheerfully.

In a second, Edward had was on top of Bella, his large pale hands covering her mouth.

"Make a noise, and I will kill you," He hissed before getting off her and heading down stairs. Chief Swan was standing in the doorway. There were circles under his eyes and he looked like he hasn't slept in a week. The entire family stood behind Alice, looking at him.

"I heard you were back and wanted to know if you've seen Bella?" He asked.

"We haven't," Edward growled from the bottom of the stairs. He walked in front of his family, gripping the door. "Now if you'll excuse us." And then he slammed the door on a very dejected Charlie.


	6. Chapter 7

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know you hate these, but I wanted to explain why I haven't updated. I have been haveing bad sromach problems, and I was actually just released from the ER about and hour and hour and a half ago. Doctor said Acid Reflex, the start of an ulcer(SP?), and the start of a blatter infection. They put me on some meds which will take a while to get into my system, so please bare with me. I love you guys.

Kelsie :)


	7. Permanent Hiatus

I am sorry to do this, but i am discontinuing this story. If someone would like to copy my first few chapters and continue the story, you can do that, but let me know first.

Sorry

Kelsie


	8. Continued

HEY! Someone has continued this story. She put up the original five chapters and edited them a bit to make them different. Her pin name is XFrEaKyDeAkY101x. Go check it out!

Kelsie


End file.
